VIRUS UNO
by Aiwa Morimoto
Summary: Sejak Sai membawa UNO ke kelas, Naruto dkk selalu menyempatkan waktu memainkannya. Sebuah permainan tak seru tanpa hukuman, dan demi menghindari berkenalan dengan para banci, semua rela melakukan apa saja. Seperti Neji yang memakai byakugan atau Shikamaru yang mengkombinasikan rumus peluang dalam matematika dengan otak jeniusnya. Mengapa sampai Yondaime rela semalaman bermain UNO?


VIRUS UNO

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship, Family.

Warning: OOC, OOC, OOC (kadar ke-OOC-annya 3x lipat), Typo(s), It's all about boys schoollife not Ninja world.

.

.

.

"UNOOO...!"

Terdengar keributan kecil di salah satu sudut kelas, tampak tiga orang pemuda duduk melingkar memainkan sebuah kartu, dua dari mereka kini tengah menertawakan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang mengambil dua kartu dari bandar.

"Cih, aku kalah cepat dengan mereka, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan menang." Gumam pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau terima saja, kau memang tidak di takdirkan untuk menang." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam ebony sambil tersenyum datar.

"Huh, mata kalian jeli sekali sih? Terutama kau Teme!" jawab pemuda pirang tadi yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Hn, kau meragukan mata onyx milik Uchiha huh?" sahut pemuda berambut raven –kalau tidak ingin dibilang pantat ayam- yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!" ucap pemuda berambut hitam ebony tadi.

"Hn."

Permainan berlanjut searah jarum jam, kini tiba giliran Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto tadi. Sasuke langsung saja mengeluarkan semua sisa kartunya, yaitu _wild draw four_ dan _draw two._

"Aku pemenang pertama..." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan dalam hati _"... dan kau pecundang Dobe"_

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, tak ada waktu bertengkar dengan Sasuke, kini ia cuma bisa berharap kepada Sai, pemuda berambut hitam ebony yang memiliki senyum datar tadi. Naruto berharap semoga Sai tidak memiliki kartu bertanda _plus_ atau biasa disebut _draw_ agar pemuda minim ekspresi itu harus mengambil beberapa kartu dari bandar sesuai peraturan dan permainan otomatis bertambah panjang sehingga peluang kekalahan Naruto mengecil.

Sai tersenyum datar –lagi- dan membuat keringat bercucuran deras di dahi Naruto. Dalam hati, Naruto masih terus berharap, walau ia sadar harapannya sulit terkabul mengetahui Sai adalah sang bandar UNO yang pertama kali mengenalkan permainan UNO di KONOHA GAKUEN, sekolah khusus laki-laki di Konoha. Dan pupus sudah harapan Naruto saat melihat Sai mengeluarkan satu-satunya kartu milikannya yang berupa _wild draw four_.

"Kau kalah lagi Naruto." Ucap Sai datar dengan senyum andalannya.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH...!" Teriak Naruto frustasi atas kekalahannya yang kesembilan kali di hari ini.

Tanpa Naruto sadari teriakannya telah membangunkan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur-tiduran di pojok depan kelas dan mengganggu konsentrasi Neji yang tengah membaca buku setebal kamus _oxford_. Kedua pemuda itu segera menghampiri bangku Naruto yang menjadi markas bermain UNO.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?" tanya Shikamaru malas. _"Berisik tau nggak? Mendokusei!"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"UNO. Kalian mau ikut?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Neji ambigu.

"Yosh! Mari kita bermain!" ucap Naruto berapi-api dan langsung mendudukkan Neji dan Shikamaru di kursi terdekat.

Naruto mengira ucapan Neji yang ambigu itu berarti iya, padahal Neji tidak ingin bergabung bersama mereka, apalagi Shikamaru, ia lebih memilih tidur daripada bermain permainan yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka tidak mungkin mengecewakan Naruto yang sangat bersemangat karena berpikir bisa mengalahkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang baru pertama bermain.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagikan kartunya." Ucap Sai dan langsung membagikan 7 kartu kepada masing-masing orang dan meletakkannya terbalik agar tidak bisa dilihat oleh pemain lain, dan sisa kartu ia letakkan di tengah sebagai bandar, Sai mengambil kartu bandar teratas dan membaliknya hingga tampak kartu biru dengan angka 3.

"Karena tadi Sasuke yang menang, maka ia adalah pemain pertama, selanjutnya bergiliran searah jarum jam. Kalian bisa mengeluarkan kartu berwarna sama dengan angka berapapun, atau kartu berangka sama dengan warna apapun. Jika kalian tidak punya maka harus mengambil satu kartu dari bandar, dan jika kartu itu termasuk dari dua macam kartu yang aku sebutkan tadi, maka kalian boleh mengeluarkannya saat itu juga."

"Kalian juga bisa menggunakan kartu istimewa. Mengapa aku sebut istimewa karena kartu-kartu itu mempunyai kegunaan yang berbeda. _Reverse _atau putar balik digunakan untuk memutar arah giliran bermain. _Skip_ digunakan untuk melewati pemain setelah si empunya kartu _skip,_ maksudku jika kalian terkena _skip_ maka kalian tidak akan mendapat giliran main. _Wild_ atau kartu pelangi yaitu kartu yang mewakili empat warna, kalian bisa mengeluarkannya bersama dengan kartu berwarna lain yang kalian miliki. _Draw Two dan Wild Draw Four_ atau aku lebih senang menyebutnya kartu _plus_, yah karena kartu ini membuat pemain selanjutnya harus mengambil beberapa kartu dari bandar sesuai jumlah angka total kartu _plus,_ misal ada 3 kartu _Draw Two _dan satu kartu _Wild Draw Four_ maka pemain selanjutnya harus mengambil sejumlah 10 kartu. Tetapi jika kalian memiliki kartu bertanda _plus_ juga, maka kalian bisa mengeluarkannya untuk menghindari mengambil kartu. Bedanya kartu _Draw Two _hanya bisa di keluarkan jika warna kartu itu sama dengan warna kartu yang dikeluarkan sebelumnya."

"Ketika ada pemain yang hanya memiliki satu kartu, pada saat itu dia harus berteriak UNO. Jika dia ketahuan oleh pemain lain sebelum berteriak UNO, maka dia harus mengambil dua kartu lagi." Jelas Sai panjang lebar. "Baiklah kita mulai permainannya. Sasuke, _time is yours._"

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan dua kartu berwarna biru dengan angka sama yaitu 8.

"Oh iya, jika kalian memiliki kartu dengan angka yang sama, kalian bisa mengeluarkannya sekaligus." Tambah Sai. "Sekarang giliranku." Lanjut Sai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu warna merah, dan dua buah kartu berwarna hijau, yang semuanya berangka kembar, 8.

Tiba giliran Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hijau dan kuning yang berangka 9. Lalu dilanjutkan Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan kartu berwarna kuning bernomor 4. Dan tibalah giliran Naruto.

"Yosh, _gomen_ Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kartu putar balikberwarna kuning sehingga permainan kembali ke Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya memandang malas Naruto.

"_Huh... mendokusei!"_ ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebuah kartu dari bandar.

"Oh, Shikamaru nggak punya kartu berwarna kuning? Oke baiklah!" ucap Naruto bahagia.

"Hn." Neji menanggapi celotehan Naruto dengan jawaban ambigunya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kuning dan dua buah kartu merah yang semuanya bernomor 5.

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Sai yang mengeluarkan dua buah kartu merah bernomor 7. Saat tiba giliran Sasuke, ia kemudian menyeringai setan(?) ke arah Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kartu _skip_ berwarna merah.

"Haish teme, apa kau mau membalas dendam eoh?" ucap Naruto sarkastik yang hanya di balas seringaian setan Sasuke.

Kemudian Shikamaru mengeluarkan dua buah kartu _skip_ berwarna merah dan hijau sehingga Neji dan Sai tidak mendapatkan giliran bermain. Dan saatnya Sasuke beraksi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu putar balik berwarna hijau dan membuat mata Naruto melotot geram.

Sai yang mendapat gilirannya langsung mengeluarkan semua sisa kartunya yang berupa dua kartu _Draw Two_ berwarna hijau dan biru, kemudian disusul Neji yang juga mengeluarkan semua sisa kartunya yang berupa sebuah kartu _Draw Two_ berwarna merah dan _Wild Draw Four_.Shikamaru yang tidak ingin mengambil sepuluh kartu langsung saja mengeluarkan sebuah kartu _Draw Two_ miliknya yang berwarna kuning.

Naruto yang mendapat gilirannya segera mengeluarkan dua buah kartu _Draw Two_ berwarna biru dan hijau, dan sebuah kartu _Wild Draw Four_. Ia menyeringai kepada Sasuke. "Oi Teme, kau harus mengambil 20 kartu lho."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan dua buah kartu _Draw Two_ berwarna merah dan kuning. Kemudian ia berteriak "UNO!" sebelum ada yang mendahuluinya.

Naruto tergagap, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki kartu _plus_. Kini ia hanya berharap Shikamaru tak memiliki kartu _plus_ lagi agar ia tak perlu mengambil kartu sebanyak hampir 30 buah itu. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya, semua kartu _plus _telah ia keluarkan, bahaya jika Shikamaru masih memiliki kartu terkutuk itu. Namun harapannya musnah seiring kartu _Wild Draw Four _yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu -gue diterbangin seseorang ke suatu tempat dan cerita tamat #plakk-

CCCTTTTTAAAAARRRR...

Terdengar suara petir yang cetar membahana badai di hati Naruto. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang sangat beruntung harus mengambil 28 kartu dari bandar. Sedang pemain yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, seperti Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Sai yang sedang melukis ekspresi Naruto yang 'sesuatu', Neji yang err... tanpa ekspresi, dan Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Hn shikamaru, kau mau warna apa?" tanya Sasuke meminta pertanggung jawaban atas karti jenis _Wild_ yang dibubuhi tanda _plus_ yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Emm... merah." Jawab Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kartu dari bandar yang 2/3 kartunya telah diambil oleh Naruto.

"HUAHAHA...Oi teme, nggak jadi menang eoh? HUAHAHA...!" Tawa Naruto meledak saat Sasuke harus mengambil kartu dari bandar.

"Tunggu-" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kartu merah dan kuning bernomor 2. Ia kemudian menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan membuat Naruto membeku.

"_J-jadi teme menang menyusul Sai dan Neji? Heeehhh... kini tinggal aku dan Shikamaru, aku pasti bisa menang, ini kan pertama kalinya Shikamaru bermain UNO."_ Batin Naruto memandangi Shikamaru, sedang yang di pandang hanya acuh dan dengan santai mengeluarkan kartu _Wild _berbarengan dengan _Skip _merah, kemudian ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu merah bernomor 0, dan... Shikamaru menang!

"E-eh... Aku kalah?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, saat itu kau terkena _Skip_ sehingga permainan kembali kepada Shikamaru, jadi ia boleh langsung mengeluarkan kartunya jika warnanya sama dengan warna kartu _Skip_ tanpa harus bilang UNO. Namun jika warnanya berbeda, ia harus mengambil dari bandar." Jawab sang bandar UNO yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sai.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kekalahanmu _Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA...!" teriak Naruto lagi, untung saat itu Kakashi_-sensei_ segera datang dan mereka semua harus kembali ke bangku masing-masing karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Sssttt... Bagaimana jika besok kita bermain lagi? Tapi yang kalah harus di hukum." Bisik sang bandar UNO kepada anak buahnya.

"Okeee..." jawab semua minus Sai tentunya dan juga Naruto.

"TIIIDDAAAKKK...!" Teriak Naruto frustasi dan langsung mendapat lemparan kapur dari Kakashi-_sensei._

_._

_._

_._

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha...

"... dan kau harus berteriak UNO! Mengerti _baka-aniki_?" tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar bagaimana cara bermain UNO kepada Itachi.

"Oh, jadi begitu... Ayo kita mulai Sasu_-chan_" Jawab Itachi sambil manggut-manggut dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Euuuhhh Itachi-_nii_, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, dan lepaskan aku... sesak..." ucap Sasuke yang berusaha lepas dari pelukan Itachi, tetapi kakaknya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "OKKAAA-SAN...! ITACHI-NII INGIN MEMBUNUHKUUU...!" teriak Sasuke alay.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan langsung duduk di sebelah anak-anaknya.

"A-ah ini _Okaa-san, _Sasu-_chan_ mengajak bermain UNO untuk melatih kemampuannya. Dia tak ingin kalah dari teman-temannya besok." Jawab Itachi berbinar-binar. "Yaahhh walaupun Uchiha selalu bisa melakukan apa saja, tapi untuk permainan anak gaul jaman sekarang ini kita agak kesusahan, ini semua salah orang itu..." lanjut Itachi.

"Ya kau benar _aniki,_ ini semua salah pak tua itu yang tak pernah bergaul semasa mudanya" Sambung Sasuke manggut-manggut

"Siapa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab Itachi dan Sasuke kompak.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Mikoto ngotot.

"Ng... baiklah _okaa-san_ jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Sssttt... dia itu _otou-san_ tercinta." Bisik Itachi sang anak durhaka. #plakk

"Hei anak-anak... aku dengar itu." Ucap Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Siapa yang kalian bilang pak tua yang tak pernah bergaul di masa mudanya itu huh?"

"Kau." Jawab Itachi dan Sasuke enteng.

"Hei-hei, kalian pikir apa yang membuat _my honey bunny sweety_ Mikoto jatuh cinta padaku kalau bukan karena kehebatanku dalam segala bidang eoh?" tanya Fugaku OOC sambil meletakkan jempol dan jari telunjukknya di bawah dagu, sekilas terlihat cahaya berkilauan dari giginya yang nampak.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada ketiga orang di dekatnya? Sang _honey bunny sweety _Mikoto kini tengah sibuk menutupi mukanya yang ber-_blushing_ ria dengan kedua tangannya, sedang kedua anak laki-lakinya tengah cengo melihat tingkah orang tuanya, apalagi _Otou-san_ mereka yang sangat OOC.

"Hei Sasu-_chan,_ ternyata semangat masa muda orang tua kita masih tersisa ya?"

"Hn."

Dan setelah itu di mulailah permainan UNO dengan tambahan dua orang pemain yaitu Mikoto dan Fugaku, dengan catatan Fugaku merenggek-renggek ingin ikut bermain setelah dilarang keras oleh Itachi demi nama baik klan Uchiha. Yah, dan permainan itu berakhir bahagia dengan kekalahan Fugaku, kini ia 'terpaksa' mengijinkan si anak sulung keluar malam bersama teman-temannya yang abnormal sebagai hukumannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Yondaime Hokage...

"_OTOU-SAN_...! MAIN YUUKKK..."Teriak Naruto kepada sang Yondaime Hokage yang kini tengah sibuk mengganggu istri tercintanya yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Naru-chan ingin main apa?" tanya Minato.

"UNO."

"Hah? Permainan apa itu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Nanti Naru akan menjelaskan kepada _Otou-san_, sekarang ayo pergi ke ruang keluarga." Ajak Naruto menarik-narik tangan Minato.

"Sudah, main saja dengan Naru-_chan _daripada kau menggangguku di sini." Ucap Kushina yang bersiap-siap melayangkan piring-piring yang dicucinya jika Minato masih saja terus menggagunya. "Nanti aku menyusul..."

Akhirnya Minato memilih mengikuti anaknya ke ruang keluarga daripada melihat piring terbang ke arahnya. Di ruang keluarga, Naruto mulai menjelaskan cara bermain UNO kepada ayahnya sesuai yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Sai, dan ayah dan anak itu mulai bermain UNO hingga larut malam.

"Hoooaaammm... Naru ingin tidur, dah _Tou-san._" Ucap Naruto sambil menguap selebar kuda nil dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Yah Naru-_chan,_ padahal _Tou-san_ masih ingin main..." gumam Minato pundung.

"Main denganku saja." Ajak Kushina yang baru muncul setelah selesai membereskan dapur.

Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina bermain UNO berdua sepanjang malam. Dan tanpa mereka sadari teriakan mereka berdua yang saling mengucapkan UNO dapat mengganggu tidur orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumah sang Yondaime Hokage tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto yang tidurnya bagai kerbau dan kini sedang tepar di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di toko bunga Yamanaka...

Sai sedang membeli bunga di toko bunga Yamanaka untuk mengunjungi makam kakeknya –Danzo Shimura- sebagai kegiatan rutinnya setiap malam Jum'at. Hal ini juga di manfaatkan Sai sebagai kesempatan untuk ngapelin pacarnya.

"Jadi sekarang UNO sedang tren di kelasmu huh?" tanya Ino, gadis pirang pemilik toko bunga ini dan merupakan pacar Sai yang mengenalkan permainan UNO kepada sang bandar tersebut.

"Iya, dan kau tahu, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru juga membeli seperangkat kartu UNO yang kau titipkan padaku tempo hari." Ucap Sai dan tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Mungkin mereka ingin memainkannya di rumah."

"Jadi kau berhasil menjual kartu UNO itu? Kau sales yang berbakat Sai." Bangga Ino yang merupakan dalang penyebaran virus UNO. Ia menyuruh Sai membantunya menjual beberapa perangkat kartu UNO sebagai hukuman karena Sai tidak datang saat kencan mereka minggu lalu. Yah walaupun Sai tetap heran mengapa di toko bunga juga menjual perangkat kartu UNO.

"Hmm... hanya Neji yang tidak ikut membeli, tapi tadi ia langsung menjadi pemenang kedua saat pertama kali bermain. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi the next bandar kartu." Gumam Sai ngasal.

"Mungkin ia sering bermain bersama sepupunya yang bernama Hinata itu. Waktu itu aku pernah menjual seperangkat kartu UNO kepada Hinata dan Sakura. Eh, kau tahu Hinata itu pemain UNO yang hebat lho."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Hyuuga...

"J-jadi _Nii-san_ memenangkan permainan itu dan yang k-kalah ternyata Na-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Hn."

"Ternyata _byakugan_ sangat bermanfaat sekali saat digunakan dalam permainan seperti ini." Sambung Hanabi yang tengah sibuk membagikan kartu UNO kepada kakak-kakaknya.

"Hn."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari Neji menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya saat bermain UNO tadi bersama Naruto dkk. Sehingga ia dapat melihat kartu apa yang dimiliki teman-temannya, dan juga ia dapat melihat dengan mudah kartu teratas yangg ada di bandar, dengan itu ia bisa mengatur strategi untuk menang. Inilah keuntungan keluarga Hyuuga yang dikaruniai indra keenam berupa _byakugan,_ yaitu keutamaan bisa menerawang sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Hal itu juga yang biasa digunakan Hinata dan Hanabi saat bermain bersama teman-temannya. Curang? Hei jangan salahkan keturunan Hyuuga yang mendapat keistimewaan ini.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Nara...

Shikamaru tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan buku kotak-kotak yang ia baca, ia sedang mempelajari bab peluang dalam matematika, tentu saja bukan untuk ulangan, karena seperti yang kalian tahu Shikamaru akan mendapat nilai bagus walau tanpa belajar sedikitpun dikarenakan otaknya yang jenius itu, ia kini sedang mempelajari rumus peluang untuk ia gunakan besok dalam permainan UNO.

"Hmmm... jika seperangkat kartu bridge memiliki jumlah 52 maka seperangkat kartu UNO memiliki jumlah 110..." gumam Shikamaru menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"Hmm... rumus apa yang harus aku gunakan? permutasian, siklis, atau kombinasi? Jika kartu _skip_ telah dikeluarkan sebanyak 5 kartu, maka peluang terambilnya kartu _skip_ dalam bandar berapa? Belum lagi _skip _yang masih di pegang oleh pemain lain. Yaampuuuunnn..." gumam Shikamaru frustasi.

"Jika 110P4=110!109!108!107!106!/106!4!3!2!1! maka ini dicoret kemudian ini dibagi dan ditambah dan blablabla... ketemu ini kemudian menggunakan rumus kombinasi dan blablabla..."

Shikamaru terus mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya, ia memaksa otaknya berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia terus mencari rumus yang tepat sepanjang malam untuk bermain UNO.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat di Konoha Gakuen...

Lima orang pemuda duduk melingkar di bagian belakang kelas, tiga dari mereka sedang memperhatikan kedua temannya memainkan sebuah kartu. Mereka adalah Sai, sang bandar UNO yang pertama kali menang dalam permainan kali ini, kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru yang berhasil menang setelah menggunakan semua rumus yang ia temukan jam 2 dini hari tadi, dan Neji Hyuuga yang berhasil menang dengan indra keenamnya.

Kini tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertaruh hidup dan mati dalam permainan UNO kali ini. Mereka berdua tak mau kalah, tak mau mentraktir pemain lain, dan tak mau harus berkenalan dengan banci-banci yang biasa nongkrong di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen sebagai hukumannya.

"_...kau harus menang Sasuke, jangan mempermalukan nama Uchiha..."_

Sasuke terngiang-ngiang kata _Otou-san_nya yang tadi pagi mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke ke medan perang dengan penuh haru. Mengingat siapa semalam yang terus-terusan kalah, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik Fugaku jika tidak ingin dia ayahnya.

"_...Naru-chan, Kaa-san akan mentraktirmu ramen jika kau menang..."_

Naruto teringat kata-kata _Kaa-san_nya tadi pagi, terbayang ia akan makan ramen sepuasnya dan itu semua ditraktir oleh _Kaa-san_ tercinta, belum lagi traktiran dari pemain yang kalah bermain UNO. Ia tak boleh kalah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu merah berangka 0, di sambung Naruto yang mengeluarkan _plus_ dua berwarna merah, Sasuke Memilih mengambil dua kartu dari bandar dan membuat jumlah kartu yang di pegangnya adalah empat.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua kartu putar balik warna merah dan biru, permainan kembali padanya, namun ia tidak memiliki kartu berwarna biru, ia mengambil kartu teratas dari bandar yang ternyata berupa kartu biru berangka 5, ia langsung saja mengeluarkannya dan berteriak "UNO!" karena ia kini hanya memegang satu kartu. Seringaian penuh kemenangan mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia mengeluarkan kartu biru berangka 4, dan membuat Naruto harus mengambil satu kartu lagi dari bandar yang malangnya kali ini tidak berwarna biru dan tidak berangka 4. Kini jumlah kartu yang dipegang naruto adalah empat, sedang Sasuke memegang tiga kartu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu _skip _biru, kemudian putar balik biru, dan terakhir ia mengeluarkan kartu biru berangka 7. Dan Sasuke menang dalam satu kali giliran main.

"A-APA?"

"Hn, aku men_skip_mu sehingga kau tak mendapat giliran main, kemudian memutar balik sehingga permainan kembali padaku, dan aku mengeluarkan kartu terakhirku yang berwarna biru, Aku pemenang dan kau pecundang."

"A-APA?! TIIIDDDDAAAAKKK...!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh bangunan Konoha Gakuen.

***END***

Hai readers *lambai-lambai* Gimana fic-nya? Gaje? Garing? Jelek? Silahkan sampaikan kesan kalian di kotak review.

Sebenernya fic ini terinspirasi oleh teman-temanku yang selalu ngajakin main UNO. Peraturan UNO di atas adalah sebagian peraturan yang biasa di pake temen-temenku, ada juga peraturan yang gak aku tulis kayak kartu ungu itu biasa disamain ama kartu pelangi oleh temenku. Kami gak tahu kegunaan kartu ungu itu, yang tahu komen ya? ^_^

-EPILOG-

Di salah satu gedung Konoha Gakuen...

"Hoi, apa yang kalian mainkan?" Tanya Kakuzu sang bendahara kelas XII yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa buku kas. "Bayar kas gih!"

"Kami sedang bermain UNO milik adik Itachi." Jawab Pein sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang kertas, begitupun Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori. Mereka tak ingin kena semprot Bendaharam. #plakk

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAANN? JUDI ITU HARAM! DEMI DEWA JASHIIINNN...!" teriak Hidan yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Tobi. Ia kagok melihat teman-temannya yang memegang uang di tangan kanan dan kartu di tangan kiri. "DEMI DEWA JASHIIINNN...!" Hidan Wiraguna menghentakkan kakinya di bumi tiga kali.

-EPILOG END-


End file.
